1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and a method for preserving tobacco and tobacco products at optimal storage conditions. In particular, this invention relates to a humidor and a method for providing moisture to the humidor wherein the periodic need for the manual addition of water to the humidor is reduced or eliminated.
2. Disclosure of Related Art
Humidors have long been used to keep tobacco products such as cigars moist and the use of humidors has increased rapidly as cigars have become more popular. In conventional humidors, humidity is controlled by manually adding water to a dispenser located within the humidor. The water evaporates, thereby creating a moist environment for the cigars. The manual addition of water to conventional humidors has several drawbacks. First, it is inconvenient. Second, the manual addition of water is an imprecise method for controlling or adjusting the moisture level within the humidor. Third, the water that is manually added generally comprises tap water that causes salts, minerals, and other contaminants to build up in the humidor. Conventional humidors have also suffered from an inability to control their internal temperature.
There is thus a need for a device and method that minimizes or eliminates one or more of the above-mentioned deficiencies.